What Will You Do
by hiddenflame268
Summary: "When Hikaru notices he wants to take another step forward...when that happens..what will I do?"....Kaoru's point of view, oneshot! It was an old one I wrote, but I hope you all like it!


_"When Hikaru notices he wants to take another step forward...when that happens..what will I do?"_

I sat in my seat, waiting for class to end, like I always do. Hikaru seemed to be talking about something, but I hadn't heard a single word he'd said, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Kaoru? Are you listening?"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to my brother with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, yea. Sorry." He looked at me strangely, but shrugged it off. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and I watched my older brother as he stood up, along with Haruhi. I stayed in my seat, looking at the two and trying not to look too disappointed.

"Kaoru, are you coming? You know how the Lord gets when we're late," Hikaru said as I faked a smile.

"I'll be there, go ahead you two," I said, pushing them out the door.

Lately, the two had become quite close. It almost seemed like they were as close as Hikaru and I, not that I'm worried.

I watched as the two walked together, talking and chuckling about who knows what. It was nice to see my brother open up, but it seemed, sometimes, as though-slowly, but surely-I was being forgotten. I sighed, going in a different direction, not looking back. It was a longer way to get to the music room and I really didn't mind it at all, the longer, the better. I looked to the ceiling and released a sigh.

"The Lord won't mind if I'm a little-" Without a warning or a sign, I fell back, feeling a body land on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!"

I opened my eyes to see a girl lying on top of me, which was the source of my lack of oxygen. I blushed, seeing how close the damsel's face was to mine, but didn't move an inch, strangely. Our eyes locked for a moment before she flew off of me at a pretty impressive pace.

"I'm so sorry Hik-you're not Hikaru…"

I sat up with a surprised look on my face, how had she known so easily who I wasn't?

"But, you are someone who looks exactly like him...strange," she mumbled to herself.

I took this time to examine her. She had black hair that was tied in a pony tail with yellow and purple ribbons. She had the girl's uniform on and she had the prettiest purple eyes I'd ever made contact with. I finally stopped myself from staring and looked to see her standing and giving me her hand.

"Sorry about that um...what's your name?" she asked as I looked at her.

"My name is Kaoru Hiitachin,"

"So, that's why you looked oh so familiar, you're his twin," she said as I nodded my head. I looked at her to see her pulling her dress up a little with a weak smile.

"It's so big, that's why we fell, I tripped over the hem and ended up falling on you, which by the way, made my fall a lot more...enjoyable! So thank you!" she explained, looking at me with a smile. I could feel myself blush.

"Um, no problem," I answered back as we walked in a random direction. I don't know what compelled me to walk with her, but the moment I looked into her eyes, I didn't have a choice.

"What's your name?" I asked her, a bit shyly, as she smiled up at me.

"Oh forgot, my name is Mina, Mina Moshiami," she introduced as I nodded.

As we began to talk, I forgot about everything around me. My feelings about Hikaru and Haruhi, school, Host Club, everything. We talked quite a bit and I had found out she was new to the school and in my grade, which was why I had never seen her before. I explained to her about the Host Club and she laughed, the sound causing my stomach to do a small flip.

"I should stop by," she playfully commented as I smiled and nodded my head.

"You should." She smiled.

"Then I will." I looked down at her with curiosity, a question ringing in my head.

"How did you know I wasn't Hikaru? It usually takes people at least weeks." She looked up at me, dead in the eyes, and smiled.

"I could tell by one, the way you part your hair, two your voice, and three...your eyes," she explained with a smile, which surprised me.

"…It's hard to explain, but your eyes gave it all away."

I stood there, a little shocked. She stopped walking, looking back at me with a confused look on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked as I snapped out of my trance.

"Yea, fine."

Suddenly, reality struck me, like the stroke of midnight to Cinderella. I was extremely late to the Host Club.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," I said a bit frantically as I ran past her.

"Wait!"

I stopped really quickly as she scurried up to me with a small smile.

"I just wanted to tell you to expect me at the Host Club soon." I smiled, nodding at her, and ran, waving a goodbye. I turned the corner, not noticing the small smile she had given me.

I panted as I slammed the music room door open. The sound of the handle slamming against the wall echoed through the hall and the room as I looked up and saw something rushing towards me.

"Where have you been Kaoru?!" I looked up and my eyes softened as I saw a worried Hikaru standing in front of me.

"Sorry..I ran into someone," I mumbled as he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Who?"

"You know her, Mina Moshiami," I explained as Hikaru nodded his head with a sour look on his face.

"Oh yea, I know her, but that doesn't explain why you took so long," he pointed out as I sighed, shaking my head.

"I lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again," I said, walking past him and walking towards everyone else.

The hours went by and as the girls slowly piled out of the Host Club room, I couldn't help but think of only one person. I frowned slightly as I stared blankly at the tea cup sitting in front of me.

'_Why is it she makes me feel so good, so happy?' _I asked myself, staring into space. I sat next to Hikaru as I listened to him, and everyone talk happily. I wasn't really listening, I was too engulfed in my own thoughts for that.

'_Even if I did have __**some**__ feelings for her, it wouldn't matter. Hikaru would never put up with it,' _I thought to myself as I looked over at my brother and Haruhi, who were laughing together and having what seemed to be the time of their lives.

I sighed.

'_He still hasn't realized yet,' _I said to myself, sighing. Without a warning, I jumped, feeling someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Kaoru! What's wrong?!" I looked up, or more like I looked down, to see Hani-senpai on my lap with his bunny in hand, like usual.

"Nothing Honey-senpai, don't worry," I said, giving the senior a smile, as he just looked at me with a grin.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Some cake!" he shouted, taking my hand and pulling me to his little cake table. I looked over at Hikaru, who looked at me quizzically. I shrugged as he hesitated, but turned back to Haruhi. I sighed again, taking a big bite of cake with a frown on my face.

"Hn, maybe cake can help."

"The Which One is Hikaru Game!" My brother and I announced together as girls watched us carefully. We put our hats on and span around, confusing the girls to no end.

"Now then.."

"Which one of us.."

"Is Hikaru?"

I watched with slight entertainment as the girls whispered amongst themselves, trying to figure out the mystery of who is who. I smirked at my brother, who returned the favor with his own smirk.

"No one's been able to guess right," I taunted, the girls giggling at me.

"You're right, it's too hard!" one girl stated.

"The one on the right, that's Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru."

My blood froze as the sound of a familiar voice filled the air. I blinked a few times as Hikaru and I exchanged surprised glances. We swiftly turned around, looking to see a smirking Kyouya standing next to a raven haired girl.

"Kaoru, seems as though you have a customer, of your own." I blinked a few more times, not believing the sight before me.

"You look surprised,"

"Mina?" She smiled at me as she chuckled and shook her head.

"Yup, hi Hikaru," she added as she walked towards me and nodded at Hikaru. I glanced over at him as I watched him roll his eyes and just nod back at her. She stopped right in front of me and smiled a bit more, making my heart skip a small beat. How long had it been since the last time I had seen her? Who cares.

"Hi," I greeted to her as she chuckled a bit more. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but I quickly gathered my composure, snapping out of the trance she had unknowingly locked me in.

"Sit," I motioned as we both sat on the couch. I glanced over at my twin as he hesitated, but walked away with Kyouya and the other girls. My eyes softened for a moment as I felt a twinge of pain in the deepest part of my heart.

This was the first time me and Hikaru had ever been separated, but it was Mina's first time visiting, so I suppose I could make an exception for that.

"I told you to be expecting me," she said, smiling, as I smiled back at her.

"And I was," For some reason, it wasn't weird or awkward, just nice. I smiled as we began to get into a heated conversation about life. I had forgotten about everyone and everything around us, once again, until I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Haruhi looking down at me from behind the couch.

"Haruhi?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Sorry, but Hikaru wants to talk to you," she explained, pointing to the back room. I nodded my head, standing to my feet, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry, I'll be back," I said as Mina smiled and nodded.

"Take your time, I wouldn't mind getting to know everyone here," she replied back, giving me her beautiful smile. I smiled back, walking to the back room, and closed the door behind me. I looked to see Hikaru leaning against the wall across the room. I walked a bit closer to him and frowned, staring at the distance between us.

"Everything ok, Hikaru?" I asked as he looked back at me, I could tell he was a little upset…or really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately regretting that question.

"Mina, that's what!" he snapped, raising his voice. I stood across the room with a dumbfounded look on my face, a little surprised at Hikaru's sudden outburst.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I asked as he sighed, shaking his head.

"Ever since you met her you've been different, distant. She's breaking us apart Kaoru," he commented as I listened to him, a strange bubbling erupting from my gut.

"She's not breaking us apart, Hikaru," I said, trying to console my panicked brother.

"This has been her plan,"

"What are you saying? She doesn't have a plan, Hikaru," I said, trying to stay calm.

"She's making things worse for us," he snapped as I raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell? I've only ever talked to her a few times!" I pointed out as my voice rose a few dynamics.

"I can tell by the way you look at her! You're my brother, you think I don't know? I'm the only one who knows you the best!" he exclaimed, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the small room.

"Well, lately it seems as though Haruhi knows you best!" I yelled, forgetting about everyone else in the other room just next to us. I had released all my inhibitions and quickly forgot about my manners.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?"

"You can't even see that you want more than just what's in our world now, Hikaru!" I shouted as he looked at me, still confused as ever.

"Kaoru-"

"You can't even realize you want to take another step forward," I said as we both stood in a dead silence. As I stared at my brother, my eyes roamed to the space between us and my eyes widened for a short moment, the distance between us much bigger than I remember it being. It was as if we were both drifting away from each other, it was heart-breaking.

"Do you see what she's doing to us?" Hikaru suddenly asked me, breaking the silence. I didn't bother to reply, afraid that if I did I would just say something I would regret later.

"Haruhi has nothing to do with-"

"You still can't see…and until you can I can't help you, brother," I muttered quietly as he too stayed silent.

We stared at each other and I could feel it, the invisible string that had always held us together, had always kept us in line, it was breaking and for some reason, there was nothing I could do about it. Although, even if I tried, I think the thread was always meant to break, even from the very beginning. It can only hold something so fragile together for so long.

Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes widened, which caused my heart to skip a beat. My swirling mind quickly fell to reality and as I span around the world around me crashed. My eyes softened as I stared into a pair of purple eyes. My breath hitched as I stared at everyone in the Host Club and a few of the guests, even Mina.

She smiled weakly and took a soft step back, away from everyone. I took a step towards her as she shook her head and stared at the ground. It was almost devastating, the way her eyes quickly filled up with tears, I hated the fact I was the one who had done that to her.

"Um..I-I'm sorry for causing so much t-trouble," she stuttered before darting away. As I got ready to launch after her, I stopped myself. I looked in her direction and back at Hikaru, who stared at me intently, the look in his eyes telling me everything. He was begging me not to go, to stay by his side. I frowned more as I tried to make a firm decision.

My head told me to stay…but my heart seemed to tell me otherwise.

"Hikaru..."

"Lets go guys," I heard Haruhi say as she ushered everyone out and closed the door, quietly. I ignored the soft clicking of the door, the ticking of the clock, everything but the forlorn expression on my brother's face. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

"Hikaru..."

"Kaoru..."

I sighed waiting for class to end, like every other day. Once again, I sat in silence as I listened t the happy voices of my classmates. I stared out the window as my eyes softened.

A week passed by since I had last seen Mina and even though I had only known her for a short while, my life seemed a bit empty without her small presence. I had ignored my heart and stuck with my head, and to be honest, I was too tired to figure out why.

Class ended with the sound of the bell and I watched as all the students began to pile out of the room, the school day officially over.

"Kaoru, you ready?"

I looked up at my brother and the brunette next to him and smiled, nodding my head.

"Yup."

As the three of us walked down the almost empty halls, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, feeling as though I had forgotten something. Finally, I stopped walking, Haruhi and Hikaru looking back at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Sorry, I forgot something in the classroom, I'll be right there," I assured the two as they raised a brow.

"Do you want us to wait?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi nodded her head.

"No, I'll catch up. Tell the Lord I'll be a little late." They nodded and I watched for a short moment as they two disappeared around the corner. I released a sigh and slowly began to walk in the other direction. As I quietly made my way through the rather bright hallway, I stared up at the ceiling, the emptiness always there.

"The Lord won't mind if I'm a little-" My eyes widened slightly as I felt a new warmth against my chest, a body lightly clashing into mine.

"Sor-" The voice stopped as my blood began to pump through my veins at an ungodly pace. I quickly looked down, my hands firmly holding to the two arms in front of me.

"K-Kaoru.."

"Mina." We stared at each other, not saying a word. My heart skipped a bit as I tried to keep eye contact with her, but she continued to avoid my gaze.

"I shortened my dress, that's why I didn't completely fall over this time around," she explained, smiling, as I smiled softly back at her.

"_When Hikaru notices he wants to take another step forward…"_

As I helped Mina stand properly on her feet, she finally returned my gaze and smiled brightly at me, my whole world brightening with her expression.

"_When that happens.."_

My eyes widened as I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around me. I released a small laugh as Mina dug her face into my chest.

"_What will I do?"_

I smiled, wrapping my own arms around her small frame. Her grip tightened slightly and I released a small sigh, feeling a bit more at peace with myself. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"_I guess we'll see"_


End file.
